Cuando seas mía
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: [TamaoxRen][songfic][lemonade] Nunca pensó que aquella frase se convertiría en un tormento, y luego en una promesa entre la pelirosada y él.


Konishiwa! soy **§Girl Magic del Anime§** pues este en un fanfic diferente ya que es lemonade xd, basado en un canción de Four: "cuando seas mía". Un RenxTamao. Para los que les gusto quiero un vaso de leche caliente, este es más osado.

* * *

_**Cuando Seas Mía**_

_**I Capitulo**_

**_(Único)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ya estaba volviéndose loco con sus deseos, no entendía, supuestamente "debía" controlarlo todo, todo bajo control. Pero estaba este pequeño punto aparte de la oración...no todo estaba bajo su frío control...un deseo, una frase, que rodeaba a la joven de cabellos de fresas por completo.

– Cuando... – murmurando

Mirando y cruzado de brazos como siempre, aislado de las bromas de los demás, observándola, cada detalle, cada movimiento... y de cómo era presa de estas y de las frases de la pequeña ainu...sonriendo.

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa... hace bastante tiempo que ya pensaba esto, aunque aquellos labios ya le pertenecían por completo, algo se había antojado en su cuerpo, en su alma...

– tiburoncito que te pasa¿Y esa sonrisa¿En quién piensas? – el ainu como siempre lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos y más cuando se volvían interesantes

– Nada Hoto-Hoto, deja de molestar – dijo Tao en voz baja, volteándose y perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos de la pensión.

Tamao miro y lo vio desaparecer no sin antes que él le hubiera dado una mirada, llena de petición, en extremo rodeada de palabras secretas...y en ese brillo dorado que la hizo estremecer...

– Ya va a anochecer... –dijo en un tono extraño

**_Voy a desnudar tu alma beso a beso hasta sentir  
que tu cuerpo se derrama como lluvia sobre mí  
_**

**_por el borde de tu espalda voy a dibujar mi amor_**

Parecía que ya la escucharía, podía medir su cintura y saber cuando temblaba ante su presencia. Eso era lo que más le encantaba... no había sido un error hacerle caso a ese arranque en el cual la había besado preso de la confusión de sus sentimientos. Pero ahora...

– Demonios – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos

Demasiado...demasiado... él que era el heredero de una dinastía completa. Necesitaba algo, pero ya sabría como conseguirlo.

Los pasos resonaron en los pasillos, sacándolo de sus meditaciones...era ella.

– ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se preguntó la pelirosada mirando el pasillo confundida

– Nada… – respondió una voz

La voz la sorprendió pero aún más la desaparición del pasillo en un segundo. En el otro se hallo en una habitación apoyada en la puerta y frente a ella muy, pero muy cerca...el motivo de sus pensamientos y de ahora su leve temblor y agitación.

– Ren... – murmuro sorprendida

El susodicho sonrió con malicia, y sus ojos parecieron centellear por unos segundos, aquellas pupilas de oro y misterio la envolvieron. Tamao nunca supo si aquellos ojos la hechizaban... o la confundían, cada vez verificaba más lo primero.

_**  
sin ocultar esta pasión  
cada latido de tu corazón  
cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá**_

Con esa extraño deseo que se apodero de su ser, acarició el rostro con lentitud, haciendo que el corazón femenino se desbordara y eso lo sintió al deslizar su mano por su pecho en una leve caricia, lo hacía con intención disfrutando de las reacciones que le provocaba a la joven, que suspiró calladamente cerrando los ojos. Continuó en su vientre para rodear su cintura, apoderándose rápidamente de sus labios. Con ansiedad, encontrando aquel sabor tan conocido en tan corto tiempo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que producía besarse, con extrema lentitud, disfrutando de cada minuto que pasaba.

Empezando a deslizar la mano que rodeaba su cintura por debajo de la ropa sintiendo la tibia piel y el estremecimiento.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que el joven de cabellos violáceos le producía cada vez que la miraba, y más cuando la besaba no lo creería ni en milenios, pero era cierto. Especialmente su mano fría. Que la estremecía aun más, si eso era posible. La hacia aferrarse a el. Sentir sensaciones que jamás creyó experimentar y que el le daba de a poco, con lentitud, como solo el podía hacerlo.

Quitándole con ceremonia el aliento sin demora, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa extraña comunicación que le estaba dando por primera vez, un mensaje...un código...un secreto...

_**cuando seas mía, ya lo veras, baby  
todas las noches serán buenas para hacerte el amor**_

Dejo de besarla y rozó levemente sus labios, tomando suavemente con los suyos el inferior...hasta hacer brotar un suspiro, sabiendo que podrían ser más por el.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto mirándola de forma provocadora, aunque con un tono de falsa inocencia

– si...

Se callaron mientras se miraban, una voz se sintió en el pasillo, preguntando por la pelirosada

– Es Pilika... – murmuro Tamao

– shhh no creo que nos escuche – susurro el joven mientras la miraba y veía la puerta

– pero...

– tranquila...

– ¡Tamao! – grito la voz de Pilika desde el pasillo

Cuando ya había juntando sus labios con los de Tamao, la voz y unos pequeños golpes de la peliazul se escucharon en la puerta

– ¿Ren no has visto a Tamao? –preguntó la menor de los ainu desde el otro lado de la puerta

Se separo lentamente, observando a la pelirosada que tenía sus ojos asustados y la boca entreabierta.

– mm creo que… – respondió en forma dudosa

¿Era la imaginación de ella o Ren la iba a delatar?

– no... no le he visto – respondió con lentitud, expresando un poco de molestia – debe estar durmiendo ya…

– esta bien gracias por la información, y disculpa las molestias – respondió temerosa

Escucharon los pasos alejarse, disfruto de la expresión asustadiza de la joven.

– casi lo dices

– ¿qué cosa? – preguntó inocentemente, sonriendo sarcásticamente

– lo sabes bien

_**cuando seas mía en cada sueño voy a estar yo  
te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor**_

– ahhh ya se – diciendo de manera tranquila – que estabas acorralada contra la puerta de mi habitación por mí, cosa que no te desagrada en lo absoluto por lo que veo, porque… no por nada escuche algunas pruebas...

– ¡Ren! – sonrojándose furiosamente – eres ...

– ¿el más fuerte de los shamanes?

– Un chico malo – sonriendo tranquilamente

– No me quejare por ese cumplido... – sonrojándose levemente – pero... dejamos algo pendiente

La pelirosada no pudo responder, ya que fue acallada por lo que antes la peliazul había interrumpido, él volvía a la carga y acariciaba con sus fríos dedos la piel descubierta anteriormente deslizándose hacia atrás por su espalda y subiendo lentamente por ella.

Ren apagaba pasivamente el deseo que tenia por la cercanía, pero a la vez deseando más ...sintiendo como Tamao reaccionaba, llegando también sus tibias y pequeñas manos abrirse paso entre su camisa china llegando a su piel por primera vez, tocando y acariciando. Haciendo que el también osara a aventurarse un poco más, en la piel que empezaba a conocer.

De pronto sus cuerpos se acercaron más y no evito que algo la recorriera por completo, como una oleada de calor que se detuvo en algunas partes de su cuerpo, molestándola levemente, exigiendo la cercanía para con el joven...y lo hizo, alejándose un poco de la madera de la puerta.

Pero la mano masculina toco y acaricio suavemente su espalda para seguir la línea de su sujetador hasta el frente y volver a acariciar con exquisita lentitud hacia el abdomen, no sin antes rozar los senos con delicadeza.

_**voy a desojar tus sueños como las mas bella flor  
voy a vivir para siempre como esclavo de tu voz  
desde el arco de tu ceja hasta tu dulce intimidad  
caricias yo voy a sembrar**_

Al volver a separarse para tomar aire, se miraron encontrando agitación y sonrojo en el otro. A Ren le pareció aun mas sugerente la respuesta de la joven, aunque no iba a ir mas allá de los limites, por lo menos dejaría un rastro en su piel, dejando en claro que volvería...si ella así lo deseaba ...aunque no podía evitar también quererlo así.

– por Kami – jadeó suavemente la joven

– Tranquila no pasara nada... – susurró, tratando de creer en sus palabras al decirlas

– Lo sé

Sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz de la joven, le encantaba aquel tono, tan suave y sutil, además que ahora se daba cuenta de cuantos matices podía tener a su lado desde la tranquilidad hasta la agitación.

Se deslizo desde sus rosados labios al cuello donde empezó a besar y mordisquear en ciertos lugares, sonriendo maliciosamente cada vez que escuchaba un pequeño jadeo.

Nadie se imaginaría lo que pasaba en su habitación, y era mejor que no se enteraran. De seguro como suponía los habitantes de la pensión estaban entretenidos en alguna pelea por comida.

Claro que el también estaba entretenido…muy entretenido.

Estaba jugando con fuego, pero teniendo la certeza de que su sed por ella se saciaría al menos un poco.

Descaradamente estaba bajando aun más por el cuello, llegando al nacimiento del busto. Y aunque se moría de ganas de seguir. Se detuvo depositando un beso en aquel lugar y luego escuchando los latidos del corazón de la joven, mientras lamía la piel.

**_cada latido de tu corazón  
cada suspiro tuyo me pertenecerá_**

Levanto su rostro para dirigirse al oído de la jovencita, besando suavemente.

– nos pueden descubrir

– no lo creo…aunque si sigues dando esos suspiros creo que si

– si al menos tu…ahh…

Esto debía anotarlo para más adelante, su oreja izquierda era muy sensible a pequeños mordiscos… un buen dato

– ¿decías?

La joven callo ante la voz seductora del ojos felinos, la estaba incitando. Se asemejaba a un gran felino que tenía acorralada a su presa y disfrutaba engañándola con falsa libertad demostrándole quien tenía el poder. Sin tomar en cuenta que estaba provocando que todo su cuerpo comenzara a llenarse de un calor sofocante que acrecentaba a cada minuto.

No podía hacer nada, aunque algo o lo que creía que era su conciencia le decía que se alejara de él.

– Ren…

Ella murmuro de manera suave en un oído del chino, provocando un ronco suspiro en el susodicho. Ella lo miro sorprendida y curiosa ante su osadía…

– No es bueno que hagas eso – respondió en un jadeo ronco

En realidad al verlo así, tan provocador y como negarlo…sexy. Tuvo que morder sus labios

El cabellos violáceos subió su mirada, encontrando aquellas pupilas rosas oscuras y agitadas, se apodero de sus labios encontrando esta vez que estaban lo suficientemente hinchados como para morderlos suavemente, torturándola.

Con una mano la tomo del cuello acercándola aun más y luego deslizándola hacia su hombro donde bajo levemente la polera y dejando aquella suave piel al descubierto.

_**  
cuando seas mia, ya lo veras, baby  
todas las noches seran buenas para hacerte el amor**_

**_Cuando seas mia en cada sueño voy a estar yo  
te voy a hacer buscar, pedir, rogar mi calor_**

_**entrégate, y yo te haré vibrar  
suplicaras que te ame más**_

_**en mis brazos volaras, hasta el cielo llegaras  
no escaparas jamás**_

Bajo su rostro rápidamente hacía la tibieza del hombro, encargándose rápidamente de él, siguiendo el anterior camino del cuello.

Sabiendo que estaba condenado por sus actos tan intrépidos, pero no arrepentido. Aquella lozanía lo sacaba del poco autocontrol que aun le quedaba. Su olor dulce lo hechizaba, aquel olor lo guiaba al interior de la ropa. Donde su cuerpo estaba aun sin conocer, donde aquel cuerpo clamaba por su presencia.

Se retenía concentrándose en la suave curva de su cuello donde lo volvía a marcar con perversidad.

Dejando aureolas en algunos lugares, que ella tendría que esconder más tarde

– Tampoco es bueno que hagas eso... – dijo entrecortadamente Tamao

– Mmm

Escucho con deleite el gemido que escapo de la pequeña boca de Tamao, entonces algo muy dentro de él se despertó, con sólo aquel sonido que encontró sublime y provocador.

Se aparto de la puerta dando un paso y abrazando a la joven. Reteniéndose y calmando su respiración.

Había estado a punto de pasar el límite, unos segundos más y nada lo hubiera parado.

Tamamura levantó el rostro y observo el semblante de su acompañante que era tapado por las sombras y sus cabellos.

Con suavidad tomo su rostro y observo lo que había en el.

Ren la miraba con un extraño brillo de lujuria, que aumentaban aquel misterio en sus ojos felinos ahora desgarradoramente depredadores.

Se acerco y lo beso dejando que él lo hiciera con desesperación, aferrándose a ella.

Contagiándola con el deseo y la angustia que explicaba aquella desbordante pasión que rebalsaba cualquiera demarcación.

En el propio beso calmaban aquellas sensaciones, volvían un poco a la normalidad. Sin embargo aun el sonrojo estaba en ambos rostros al separarse por centímetros para observarse.

Manos rápidas y con ternura arreglaron la ropa de la joven avergonzada, otro fugaz beso y la pronta despedida.

Era peligroso permanecer más tiempo juntos y en una habitación.

La joven volteo hacia la puerta que había sido un mudo testigo de lo que había sucedido entre ambos jóvenes.

Cuando estaba abriendo, el joven Tao la abrazó desde la espalda depositando un suave beso entre sus cabellos cerca de la sensible piel del cuello.

Tamao supo que si él la hubiera abrazado más fuerte y jalado hacia el interior de la habitación, ella no opondría ninguna resistencia.

Se sonrojó ante aquel pensamiento

Abrió la puerta, respirando profundamente y dando algunos pasos.

– Cuando...seas mía – murmuró el ojos dorados, mirando la espalda de la joven que creyó que no escucharía aquella confesión.

– Eso no está tan lejos… - respondió la joven

Una mirada partícipe selló aquella promesa, entre las sombras la noche.

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno un poquito subido jujujujuju

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
